Born To Break The Rules
by AddieNiffler
Summary: Slytherin pranksters and boyfriends Nick and Jeff never expected their last year at Hogwarts to turn out the way it did. Suddenly they were breaking rules only by being together, and befriending Gryffindors. Ootp Niff AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, Addie here with a new fic. This is the prologue and the real story will take place during the fifth book and it'll be written from Niff's pov and not like I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from Glee that I use in this fic.**

It was just after lunch early in December and Gryffindor first years Harry, Ron and Hermione were wandering the snow-covered Hogwarts grounds on their way to their next lesson, Herbology.

They had walked in silence ever since they exited the castle, all in their own thoughts.

Harry suddenly turned to his two friends, frowning, "I've been wondering... What's the deal with Slytherin's beaters?"

Ron snorted, "Oh, those two. Fred and George warned me about them. They have some kind if 'prank war' going on."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed like she was trying hard to figure something out, which she was.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Ron looked astonished for a moment, but then seemed to accept that Hermione was never going to give a rat's ass about quidditch.

"Well... One of them is tall and blonde and the other short with dark brown hair. Looks a bit funny with their height difference..." Ron explained chuckling, "They're pretty much always together."

"Oh." said Hermione, "I think I've seen them around."

What the three friends hadn't noticed was the blonde boy and the dark-haired girl, both in Slytherin robes, walking merely a few feet behind them. The girl turned to the boy, smirking.

"So little Weasley will be getting it I suppose?" she asked.

"Oh yes Santana, he'll wish he never insulted us." the blond boy replied, smirking back at his friend.

Later that evening at dinner, a single owl flew in, carrying a red envelope. If everyone's attention wasn't already on the receiver because of the unusual time for mail, it certainly was when Ron Weasley made the mistake od opening the letter. It was a howler.

"RON WEASLEY IS SCARED OF SPIDERS! I REPEAT, RON WEASLEY IS SCARED OF SPIDERS!" the howler screamed in a voice the red-headed (and at this point also red-faced) boy recognized as Jeff Sterling's, the blond Slytherin beater.

When the howler had burnt down to ashes and most of the students had stopped laughing, Ron noticed a note lying on the table in front of him.

'You'll think twice before insulting me or Nick again - J. S.', it said.

"I'm gonna KILL that guy!" said Ron, shaking with fury.

Harry though couldn't help but find this all a bit comical and had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from laughing, even Hermione let out a quiet chuckle.

"I wouldn't recommend that, little brother," said Fred once he had gotten control of his laughter, silently admiring his blond frenemie's prank.

"Yep, Duval would skin you alive." George agreed.

"Yes he would," a voice said from behind the three 11-year-olds.

Ron, Harry and Hermione, who all had their backs to the newcomer, turned around, finding themselves face to face with the Slytherin pranksters.

Nick Duval, the brown-haired boy was looking at them coldly, while the blond at his side was watching his friend with a small smile on his lips.

"So I'd appreciate it if you'd make this the last time you threaten Jeff," Nick continued, having been the one to speak the first time.

Ron nodded, silently cursing his brothers who were trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Something funny Fred? George?" Nick spat out.

"Could you, Nicholas dearest, define your relationship with our darling Jeff?" asked George, all while keeping a straight face.

Nick glared angrily at him while Jeff turned to look at the floor, looking confused and sad.

"That's none of your concern. Just don't ever hurt Jeff, that clear?" Nick said in a forced voice, anyone could see that this was a sore subject for the two boys.

"Clear as crystal!" said Fred. "Our pranks will be harmless!" George added.

Nick nodded, seeming satisfied, and grabbed Jeff's hand before walking away.

"They're so in love," Fred sighed, leaning back in his chair.

George copied his actions, "that they are brother, that they are."

**Please review and tell me what you thought! And also, which characters from Glee would you like to see in future chapters and in which house would they be in?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again fellow Nifflers! Here's chapter 1 :). Review maybe? Please?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Eric Jenkins.**

Slytherin 7th year Jeffrey Sterling was sitting all alone (not counting his Elf Owl, Sonia) on his trunk, watching families hug their children goodbye before letting them board the dark red train that would take them to Hogwarts.

He was feeling slightly melancholy since this would be the last time he'd be here, at platform 9 3/4, as a student. He also couldn't help but notice, even if he didn't want to, that this was the first year his family and his best friend's, Nicholas Duval's, family hadn't arrived here together. He knew why though, he just really didn't want it to be because of _that_.

The thing was, this would be the first year that his and Nick's family knew that they were more than friends, boyfriends in fact. They had actually already been together a year ago, at the start of their 6th year, but their families didn't know about it back then.

They had gotten together at the end of their 5th year at Hogwarts, after years and years of silent pining. Nick and Jeff knew that their relationship wouldn't be considered _normal_ by practically anyone so they kept it quiet, only at the middle of their 6th year did it leak out.

After their parents found out the friendship between the Sterling and Duval families was broken and Jeff hadn't seen Nick at all this whole summer. He had tried, but his parents were practically watching his every move and since he wasn't 17 yet he couldn't just apparate somewhere to meet Nick.

"Jeff!" a familiar voice yelled and Jeff followed with a "Nick!" before he jumped up from his trunk, into the arms of his boyfriend.

Tears started to roll down both boys' cheeks as they held onto each other as if their life depended on it. When they heard the train blow it's whistle, signalizing that it was leaving soon, they reluctantly let go and picked up their trunks and owl cages.

"I missed you so much Nicky," Jeff said, staring into Nick's brown eyes.

"I know Jeffy, I missed you so much too," Nick replied in a serious tone, "I promise that we'll never be apart like that again."

Jeff smiled and they got onto the train and began the search for an empty compartment. They walked through half the train and past many people glaring at them without even trying to hide it. Nick and Jeff then finally found an empty one, entered it and closed the door after themselves, sitting down next to each other.

Nick turned to Jeff who was sitting on his right side and rested his chin on the blond's shoulder, studying his face fondly.

"You're upset," Nick stated, his fingertips ghosting over the locks of hair at the back of Jeff's neck.

Jeff laughed, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"And you're almost angry," Jeff threw back at Nick with a pout, taking the hand that wasn't playing with his hair in his own hand.

"_Almost angry_," Nick chuckled out but then turned serious again. "They make you upset. I'm used to being able to punch, prank or threaten anyone who does that. But I can't do that when they're just looking. That makes me angry Jeffy." Nick explained, lifting his head from Jeff's shoulder in order to be able to kiss Jeff properly.

It felt like heaven after being apart for so long. The kiss was soft but firm at the same time, Nick's right hand was resting at Jeff's neck and Jeff had sneaked his left arm around Nick's waist, pulling him closer. Just before the kiss gets heated however, they hear someone open the door and clear their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I'm I've missed you so get your asses up and give me a hug!" Santana said with a smile on her face. Her family had spent their whole summer in Spain so she hadn't seen either Jeff or Nick since their 6th year ended.

Jeff squealed and jumped up to give her a hug, Nick not far after. Santana was one of their closest friends and had been since they came to Hogwarts so many years ago. She was considered a bitch by pretty much the whole school and she only really showed that she actually had feelings with the two boys. She was kind of a loner though and spent a lot of time by herself. Nick and Jeff had noticed that ever since her third year something had bothered her, a lot, but every time they asked her about it she brushed it off.

"How was Spain?" Jeff asked and they all sat down, he and Nick where they had been seated earlier and Santana opposite to them.

"It was lovely, my cousins are still all idiotic though," she replied, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the way to Hogwarts was spent talking more about their respective summers, wondering about who the new Defence against the dark arts teacher could be and what they'd get up to this year, their last year.

Jeff smiled as they stepped off the train and heard Hagrid's familiar voice telling the firsties to follow him for the traditional boat ride across the lake. The three Slytherin made their way to the carriages but then Santana spotted the other 7th year Slytherin girls and ran over, ready to find out about all the newest gossip.

Nick took Jeff's hand and intertwined their fingers. It felt truly amazing to be together again. The moment though was ruined by someone making a pukeing noise.

"So you two queers have the dignity to come back I see," Draco Malfoy drawled out.

Nick's eyes flashed and he was _so_ ready to punch the shit out of that kid, but Jeff's grip on his hand tightened. Nick and Jeff had never really liked Malfoy and after everyone found out that they were gay the feeling was certainly mutual. Malfoy had even written to his father about it, who'd then been the one to tell their least Nick would never be able to forgive him for that.

He was proud to have Jeff, yes, but they'd have it so much better if their parent's didn't know. And yes, Nick knew that if Malfoy hadn't been the one to tell his father, someone else would have mentioned it to the wrong person and their parents would just have found out about it through someone else. But it _had_ been Malfoy.

"Yes Malfoy, and... I'm not really sure but... Was that a valid reason for me to beat you up?" Nick hissed at the younger boy, and noticed how Jeff shivered slightly at his words.

Nick's eyes widened, he had totally forgotten about Jeff's kink for him... Threatening people? Yes, sweet little non-violent Jeffy got all turned on by his boyfriend hissing threats at people. Nick _really_ loved Jeff for that.  
Things got even better when Malfoy took a step back, looking pissed.

"C'mon guys, Potter and his trusty sidekicks are over there." he spat out and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle a few steps behind him.

"That was very hot Nicky," Jeff whispered into Nick's ear.

Nick could feel Jeff's breath on his neck and a second later, his lips. Nick groaned, he was a teenager after all and he'd gone all summer without _this_. The few dirty letters he and Jeff had sent each other weren't the same as getting to _touch_ and _feel_. Nick was just about to pull Jeff's lips up to his own when for the second damn time today, they were interrupted

"Sorry to interrupt," George Weasley said and Jeff stepped back from Nick blushing and looking down at his shoes.

"You're so not," Nick murmured.

"No not really," Fred said with a wide grin.

The four boys walked towards the carriages in silence. They didn't really know how to act around each other (and then Jeff, who was the most talkative of the four, was still too embarrassed to even utter a word). Last year had been... weird, to put it lightly. First it had been the Triwizard cup and Harry Potter being the fourth champion and then Nick's and Jeff's relationship had been exposed through two of their roommates (and quidditch teammates) walking in on them making out. Over a night the whole school knew about them and most people never looked at them the same way again.

Montague and Warrington, who'd been the ones to walk in on them, kind of just ignored them from then on like about 50 % of the school chose to do too. Their third roommate, Eric Jenkins, did his best to not let them being homosexual change anything, which Nick and Jeff respected him for more than they could ever admit to. Sure, Eric was obviously awkward around them and that he kept trying to get all his roommates to join in whatever one-sided conversation he had going on was super annoying. But. At least he was trying.

Santana's reaction though, had been the most memorable one for Nick and Jeff. The latino girl had hugged both boys tight and whispered that she'd known for a while and that she didn't even for a second love them any less for it. That was also probably (definitely) the most emotional anyone had ever seen Santana Lopez get.

Then there was Fred and George... They had walked up to Nick and Jeff (and Santana) at breakfast the morning after "the big outing" and said "Well this was about damn time!" after which they levitated chocolate hearts at them and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Nick, Jeff and Santana stared at the candy in shock for a moment before shrugging and eating the chocolate (that by the way was completely delicious).

With that Nick, Jeff and the twins had really taken another step towards friendship. Their pranks were never humiliating or in any way dangerous anymore and they said hello if they walked past each other in the hallway, or at least they nodded. Fred and George had also more than once defended Nick and Jeff when someone talked shit about them. So now, especially after the summer, they had no idea where they stood with each other.

"So... Uhm... How was your summer?" Fred asked and yeah, that hadn't really been the best question to ask the blond and brunet but Fred couldn't have known that.

Nick and Jeff frowned at each other.

"We didn't get to see each other... At all. So, it pretty much sucked." Jeff replied and the twins winched.

"Then I don't suppose we shouldn't go on about how awesome our summer was...?" George wondered, half-joking.

Nick and Jeff burst out laughing and shook their heads violently. Then the carriage stopped abruptly and the four boys quickly made their way up to the castle.

As 7th years the sorting wasn't all that interesting for Nick and Jeff, and since neither of them was a prefect they wouldn't be interacting with the new students at all anyways. Therefor the two boys didn't feel at all bad about spending the time whispering sweet nothings to each other, clapping lazily when the rest of their house did. Then Dumbledore said... something, (Nick and Jeff weren't listening) and the food appeared.

Shortly after Nick and Jeff decided that they couldn't eat another bite of food, even if they would've wanted to, Dumbledore stepped up again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore began, and then informed the first years about the rules and talked about the change in staff this year.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was back as Care of Magical Creatures teacher but that didn't affect Nick nor Jeff since they didn't take that class, what they were really interested about was the DADA teacher who Dumbledore introduced as Professor Umbridge. She was wearing all pink and it looked pretty ridiculous if you asked Nick or Jeff. And then, then she _interrupted_ Dumbledore.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! (Nick and Jeff both rolled their eyes at that.) I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! (Yeah, not very likely, Jeff thought. He already didn't like her.) The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance..." she said, and then Nick and Jeff kind of tuned it out.

A few minutes later she sat back down and Dumbledore and the other teachers clapped, although not that enthusiastically. A few students clapped too but had probably listened to Umbridges speech even less than Nick and Jeff had. Then Dumbledore was talking again and soon dismissed them, making Nick and Jeff hurry to get out of the great hall before all the other students would be blocking their way.

The two of them were the first ones to arrive to the Slytherin dungeons and quickly made their way to their own dormitory before anyone else so that they wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Nick and Jeff threw themselves onto their beds and smiles broke out on their faces, it felt good to be back. Then they turned to their sides so that they were facing each other.

"Hey," Jeff breathed out.

"Hi," Nick replied and reached out for Jeff's hand, Jeff grabbed Nick's and squeezed it lightly.

"Last year here huh?" Jeff said.

"Yeah. Lets make the most of it." Nick replied.

And dear old Eric chose that exact moment to barge in with Montague and Warrington only a few feet behind him. Nick and Jeff let go of each other's hands and sat up.

"So I see you two are still... You know... Queer for each other." Montague said and Nick and Jeff could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Yes," Nick said, doing his best not to sound too pissed off, "No chance that you'd let us push our beds together is there?"

None of their roommates answered and Eric looked extremely uncomfortable so of course he started talking.

"That new teacher, she seems interesting. And, well, she really needs a makeover, badly. All that pink? Not a good look. At all. Not that I really know that much about fashion... Or anything at all. At least not about women fashion. Buuuut anyways, I really hope that she's as good as professor Moody was. I don't want a boring teacher again like Quirrel or Lockheart who had us read about himself... Kind of a narcissist wasn't he? What do you think?"

Nick, Jeff, Montague and Warrington all stared at Eric in silence, then they rolled their eyes and turned to their trunks. Looking back Nick and Jeff regretted ignoring the boy so much though, he didn't really have any friends and they knew very well how it felt like to be an outsider. But they at least had each other...

After their roommates all had fallen asleep Nick moved from his own bed to Jeff's, both boys smiling wickedly. What was the point in living by the rules when bending and breaking them was so much more fun?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 :). Thanks so much for your reviews, they make my day! And also the favorites and follows. Love you people!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Eric, Sabrina, Kristin and Jill.**

Jeff woke up on his first full day back at Hogwarts only to find two of his roommates (Montague and Warrington) gone, Eric talking in his sleep ("Don't kill the jelly beans... They deserve to live too.") and Nick fast asleep by his side. Jeff kissed his boyfriend's cheek, smiling at how peaceful, relaxed and _innocent_ Nick looked.

Once again Jeff was overcome with all these feelings because _Nick was his_. This beautiful boy had chosen him, fallen in love with him, and stayed. To know that another 17-year-old wanted to spend the rest of their life with you could easily be overwhelming, but not for Jeff no, Jeff felt exactly the same. He'd marry Nick then and there if he could.

"Wake up Nicky, lets go get breakfast," Jeff said and started to poke Nick. The brunet squirmed and slapped Jeff's hands away.

"C'mon Nicky! I'm huuungry!" Jeff whined, and Nick spun around and rested his head on Jeff's chest. The brunet's hair was all messed up and Jeff almost aww'ed at the cuteness of his boyfriend.

"'s nice to wake up like this," Nick muttered before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "if you count away the poking."

Jeff grinned, kissed Nick and quickly put his robes on. Then he waited for Nick to do the same and they tied each others ties. Nick totally loved the poking.

"Get up Eric!" Jeff yelled and threw the closest thing he could find, which happened to be a pack of chocolate frogs, at the other boy before he and Nick exited the dormitory.

The great hall was already packed with students when Nick and Jeff got there. They sat down with Santana and the other 7th year Slytherin girls, Sabrina Walker, Kristin Cooper and Jill Davis.

All three girls were really pretty, Sabrina and Kristin were tall brunettes while Jill was slightly shorter and blonde. Sadly these girls weren't in any way different from the rest of the school. They weren't even near ready to congratulate Nick and Jeff on their love and walk around waving rainbow flags or anything like that. They didn't ignore the boys though, or call them names, they just ignored the fact that they were anything more than friends and treated them as they had before they got outed.

"You've heard about Potter and how he almost got thrown out of here, right?" Sabrina asked, her eyes glowing like they always did when she was discussing the newest Hogwarts gossip.

"Well good morning to you too," Nick joked and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Hush Nick," Jeff said and threw a few pieces of toast onto the brunet's plate. Nick smiled and shook his head fondly at Jeff's eagerness. The blond boy had always loved hearing about all the craziness going on around their school (even if Nick and Jeff themselves more often than not were the cause of it) and Nick thought it was adorable.

"Yes 'Brina, I have," Jeff replied, "but that's also everything I know about it... What's really going on? I need details!"

Sabrina grinned and told them all about how Harry Potter apparently had used magic because he got attacked by dementors and how both he and Dumbledore were saying that the dark lord was back. But then again what the hell would dementors be doing in a muggle community?

The part about the dark lord was something Jeff knew his parents had kept from him and made sure that he didn't find out about. How else could he not have known about something _that _important? They had most likely chosen to keep it from him because the Sterlings used to be followers of the dark lord, and would probably join him again if he'd come back. The Duvals too. It wasn't really something parents liked to discuss with their children though, Jeff doubted that even the Malfoys went that far.

"That's um.. ridiculous?" Nick tried, glancing at Jeff uncertainly, his thoughts obviously going in the same direction as the blond's.

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed, flipping her hazel-brown hair away from her face.

Then Snape strode up to them and handed them their course schedules. They had potions and transfiguration with Ravenclaw before lunch and then DADA with Gryffindor and ancient runes before dinner.

"I had so hoped that we'd be able to avoid the Gryffindors for at least _one day_!" Kristin groaned.

The other girls nodded in agreement while Nick and Jeff didn't know what to think. They were sort of supposed to hate all Gryffindors, but they didn't, and Fred and George were sort of their friends... The Gryffindors surely hated them though, especially because Nick and Jeff were on the quidditch team and responsible for most of the Gryffindor players' injuries. Not to forget the whole queer thing.

"Well Professor Umbridge at least seemed nice enough," Kristin said and shrugged. Nick and Jeff coughed loudly at that, they couldn't see how anyone could think that Umbridge seemed _nice_, she sounded more manipulative than anything else.

"Sure she did," Jill replied, the words dripping with irony. Well she sure agreed with them.

Jill and Kristin glared at each other, and the two other girls rolled their eyes at them.

"Jill has her panties in a twist because Krissy talked shit about Eric and now she can't agree with anything Krissy says. It would hurt her pride." Santana explained.

"Oh! Jill's got a crush!" Jeff gushed, and the girl blushed, playing with a piece of bacon.

Then she looked up again, her green eyes somewhere between sad and angry. "You know it's not like that, I'm dating Warrington for christ's sake! And I... Love him... You're just all so mean to Eric, all the time, and you don't even know him!" Jill exclaimed, then stood up and stormed out of the great hall.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Jeff cleared his throat, pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm really sorry but we should go... too..." Jeff said and took Nick's hand, pulling the brunet with him.

"Yeah, sorry." Nick added. He could tell that his boyfriend was upset, sure Jeff had no problem with pranking and humiliating people but Eric... They had slept in the same room for six years, and they were friends. At least Nick and Jeff considered them friends.

"We're not mean to him Jeffy, Jill was just upset. That's all. And you know that she had the tendency to get a bit overdramatic at times." Nick reassured Jeff as they walked back to their dormitory to get their books.

"But Nicky we ignore him!" Jeff argued.

"Well he's annoying," Nick shot back with a smile.

"God we're awful," Jeff laughed.

"No we're Nick and Jeff, we're practically the definition of awesome. The person who invented it had us in mind." Nick said and kissed Jeff's cheek, unaware of that Professor Umbridge was watching.

The blond and the brunet walked into the DADA classroom later that day and took a seat in the back next to Fred and George. The twins smiled at them but didn't say anything because right after that Professor Umbridge walked in. She looked over the class and for a moment her eyes stopped at Nick and Jeff before she looked away.

"Good morning class! I'm Professor Umbridge. I feel like I need to make something very clear, I've heard about your former Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers and I want you all to know that from now on things around here will be very different. On top of it all this is your last year here at Hogwarts so I expect all of you to do your very best. Now, open your books and lets begin right away shall we? Questions?" she said in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

Nick and Jeff only now opened their books for the first time and wait wait wait... Jeff's eyes flew over the chapter index page and no chapter in the whole book mentioned anything other than theory?! Was this some kind of mistake?

"Um... Professor?" Jeff asked, waving his arm around in the air.

"Yes Mr. Sterling?" Professor Umbridge replied in an annoyed tone.

"There aren't any spells in the book from what I can see." Jeff said, looking from Nick to the twins who all looked expectantly at their teacher. Even some of the other students were nodding in agreement.

"I know that Mr. Sterling, this book is approved by the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry doesn't feel like that is something I need to teach you." Professor Umbridge sighed, like she maybe had already had many students say the same thing as Jeff. Considering how absurd it sounded to not learn defensive spells in DADA that could very well be the case.

Nick laughed out loud, but not of joy, of contempt, to which Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"How will we then learn to defend ourselves? This subject _is_ called _defense _against the dark arts after all," the brunet asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Professor Umbridge challengingly.

"Yeah," Fred and George added, copying Nick's position with matching smirks on their faces, Jeff had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the sight.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "I've been warned about you four." she spat out, "The Weasley twins and the two Slytherin... Fags."

The four boys' mouths fell open and Nick flew up, the other three not far behind. Nick and Jeff had been on the receiving end of that word far too many times for it to hurt, now it just made them angry.

"You can't talk about them like that!" Fred said.

"It is Mr Duval's and Mr Sterling's decision to be... In their unnatural _relationship_, so it's their choice to have people talk about them like most people will do about people like them." the Professor shot back.

"It's _not_ a fucking choice, but even if it was I'd choose to love Jeff because I know that no one could ever make me feel the way he does. And I'm damn well not going to apologize for that, to _anyone_!" Nick exclaimed, leaving Umbridge and the rest of the class staring at him in shock.

"Detention, tomorrow night at 7," Professor Umbridge mumbled out, "to all four of you. Now open your books on page one."

Nick, Jeff and the twins all sat down again and the lesson began.

"So... We managed to get ourselves detention on the first day," Fred stated after the class was finally over and they were walking down the hallway on their way to their next classes.

"Nothing new for us," Nick said with a smirk and took Jeff's hand.

After the scene they caused by talking back to Professor Umbridge and Nick professing his love for Jeff in the middle of class it wouldn't really matter if anyone would see.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that you two are all badass too, you don't have to remind us." George said, rolling his eyes at the pair with a smile, "Just... Umbridge had no right to call you that."

Fred nodded, "We always knew that you two would get together and we never thought that there was anything different with that and a guy and a girl getting together."

Jeff blinked, his eyes suddenly very moist. Nick pulled the blond closer to himself and kissed his temple. "Thank you, it means a lot to us. Really." Nick said.

"We know," George reassured them, "see you at dinner."

In their ancient runes class Nick and Jeff did what they always did in that particular class, write runes only... Messages to each other instead of what they really should be writing. Then again they had no idea whatsoever what they were really supposed to do and their teacher didn't seem to care about what they did so you couldn't really blame them.

**So your birthday is coming up**, Nick wrote.

_Yeah October 6th,_ Jeff scribbled back.

**It's a Hogsmeade weekend, a Sunday**, Nick continued.

_What are you getting at Nicky?_, Jeff wrote, grinning at the brunet.

**That's a secret**

_No fair! Now I'm curious_

**You'll just have to wait baby**

_I don't like you  
_

**You love me**

_Yeah, I do_

"Okay! Class dismissed!" the teacher called a while later and Nick folded their note and put it between the pages of his ancient runes' book. You could call him cheesy but Nick kept every note he and Jeff wrote to each other during these classes, and at the end of the school year his book was filled with them. During the summer he often read their old notes when he missed Jeff, even though they almost made him miss the blond even more.

"Dinner?" Jeff asked excitedly, always ready for food.

"Yes." Nick replied, wanting to kiss Jeff so badly, but he couldn't and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that just because they were both boys they couldn't show their love for each other in public when there were straight people with no feelings for each other whatsoever making out in the hallways all the time.

A few minutes later they were standing at the doors to the great hall, looking for empty seats. Then, something that the students and teachers at Hogwarts would remember for a long time happened. Fred and George waved at the two Slytherin students and shouted at them to come sit at their table. Nick and Jeff made their way over while the whole school was watching them, not really believing what they were seeing. Did Slytherin's beaters just get invited to sit at the Gryffindor table? With the Gryffindor beaters? Yes, everyone knew that the four boys were on friendly terms but they were Slytherins and Gryffindors! This crossed the invisible line that the students had drawn up for themselves a very long time ago.

"What are you doing?" Ron whisper-yelled at his older brothers.

"Chill out little brother," Fred said amusedly, "they're our friends."

Ron started to cough loudly at that but since he didn't seem to be choking on anything the older boys decided to ignore him.

"So you two know about the stuff we're selling?" George asked.

"Yeah, that stuff is totally awesome!" Jeff replied while serving himself some Shepherd's pie.

"Maybe you two would like to help us with new stuff?" Fred suggested.

"Yes!" Nick and Jeff replied instantly in chorus.

Later Nick and Jeff noticed that this dinner with the twins had been more fun than any meal they'd ever had at the Slytherin table. The only thing that bothered them was the dirty looks Professor Umbridge kept sending them every time they behaved at all borderline couple-y. They had a feeling that she wasn't going to make their last year here all that easy for them.

**TBC**

**Virtual hugs for reviewers! :)**


End file.
